


Their Imperfect Perfect Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned City, Beaches, Coming of Age, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Driving, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Freedom, Paradise, Sad Ending, aesthetic, i think, idk i tried, life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They wanted to stay there, in their perfect paradise, with no one but each other, free, to do anything, to thrive in peace.All good things were there.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Their Imperfect Perfect Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a setting descriptive work ig the plot is fluff with agnst at the aend Im tired of pying to see

The orange glow of the sun contrasted against the shimmering green sea. A small breeze rolled over the beach, causing ripples to spread throughout the water and the couple resting in the sand, causing their hair the flow. The breeze brought a salty yet comforting smell floating around them. The sky was clear of clouds except for the horizon, where thin cottony clouds partially covered the setting sun. They watched closely as the stars appeared one by one, the light blue shifting into a sweet pinkish orange. A bush an old wood fence meant to surround the small parking lot. The once vibrant brown faded compared to growing plants that surrounded around it. The asphalt was rough and bumpy with cracks running through it, plants springing out of it. The fence was fallen in some places, and it was easy to tell this was long ago, as the plants and vibrant flowers curled their way around it. Said flowers were a light blue at the edges, with a filling of plum purple, and a soft teal at the center. With petals soft, aroma refreshing, sunlight dappling onto it's leaves, the flowers were a shimmering perfection of what a blue orchid truly was.  
As the pair sat arm pressed against each other, golden rays setting them alight, the edges of their clothing were bright, their eyes smoldered, their hair surrounded by a perfect halo of yellow, and their skin was glowing.  
At this moment everything stopped. The sun barely peaking out stopped it's descent, the clouds stilled, the sky a soft pink and blue somehow perfectly mixed with a fiery orange that was the reflection of a ball of flames that lit the world on fire. The birds stopped their singing, the trees stopped their swaying, the sand stopped their shifting under the two people who sat atop the dune, the flowers stopped dancing, and the breeze flew away.  
In the moment there was nothing restricting them, speeding down the concrete highway, they were free. The orange sun and speckled night sky watched them, watched as they put their head out the window to feel the rush of air in their own broken paradise. They stared at the broken crumbling buildings, long abandoned, just for them, a city for those two people to run through, drive down the streets between towering structures and around the piles of rubble. The skyscrapers were a perfect imperfection against the beauty of the sunset, the empty restaurant filled with jukeboxes and record players for them to play created the emery noise that played throughout the large city. Right then, it was just them against the world, sitting in the car speeding above roads and houses and the melancholic sounds of music filled their ears, them against everyone else.  
The beings in the sky watched as they ran through filled fields of tall grass, laughing in the emptiness and through the frozen fireflies that burnt against the colour of the forest in front of them. They rushed through the trees, rocks tumbling, sticks breaking, unmoving branches hiding them away from the world and all trouble that it brought. They were laughing, pure joy crossed their faces. Stumbling down the dirt slop they came to a stop near clear water. Calming down they looked into the water, their reflections seemed surreal, still haloed by golden sunlight, glowing green plants. They reminisced there, at the small river, it was just them, forever just them, at peace, in their own world. For them to be free in. Them against their world of solitude and imperfect perfection. All was good for them at the moment, their chains were removed they were floating above all others, they had no doubts, worries, sadness, it was just them in dappled light of a setting sun, breathing in the fresh air of a forest that held the salty smell of the nearby ocean. All was good. Them against the world. Free.  
All good things came to an end. Only one of them woke up that night. Police sirens down the street screeching, setting a harsh neon blue and red light through the blinds. Only one of them had a small messy cramped apartment on the bad side of town. Only one of them had stackes of missing and overdue bills. Only one of them had the card to their best friend funeral. Only one of them had the strength to be free from the caging world of the living.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)  
> This was heavily inspired by a dreamnotnap fic that I found really beautiful so yeaH- there might be a lot of similarities.


End file.
